A Path To The Moon
by Sabrina
Summary: *~Now Complete~* With the return of two significant people, Marguerite and Veronica's lives will never be the same. (M&R/N&V) R & R Please!!
1. Chapter 1

A Path To The Moon  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Lost World, and all attached with it, and I never will.  
  
Spoilers: The Secret. Just for this story, I'm totally ignoring that Cave Of Fear ever happened. So Marguerite never knew what her mother looked like.  
  
Pairing: Marguerite/Roxton; Veronica/Ned  
  
Status: Work In Progress  
  
Summary: With the return of two significant people, Marguerite and Veronica's lives will never be the same.  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, I little warning here. I haven't seen season 3. Still waiting for Space to show it in Canada. So as someone told me, this deviates from what happens concerning Veronica's parents. Anyways, I started this story right after The Secret, and it's just a piece of my imagination running wild.  
  
Thanks.  
  
********  
  
Marguerite sighed and put the book down. It was obvious that she wasn't going to get any reading done today, no matter how much she wanted. She stalked unhappily to the kitchen to get some water and was greeted by the site of Roxton sitting at the table cleaning his guns. 'Perfect,' she thought. 'Not only am I miserable, but everyone else seems to be having just a dandy time.' In fact Roxton looked quite content doing nothing but sit there and clean his rifle.  
  
"Well, Marguerite, are you going to say something, or are you just going to stand there all day." Roxton's tone was teasing, and that just made her feel worse.  
  
"I was planning on getting a glass of water, if you must know." She said with mild rebuke, but the infuriating man just took it in stride, deciding of all things to chuckle at her expense.  
  
"Well don't let me stop you."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Very well then." Roxton went back to cleaning his rifles and Marguerite walked right over to the water jug and poured some into a glass.  
  
Taking a sip of the water, Marguerite felt better. Not 100 percent better, but getting there. She took a quick sip before turning back to the man that only minutes before she had snapped at. 'Oh well,' Marguerite thought, 'at least he is getting used to it. But I really should stop doing that.'  
  
"Roxton, I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
Marguerite blew a breath of air out between her lips before she released that the grin on his face meant that he was teasing her.  
  
"Your insufferable," She said jokingly.  
  
Roxton put down his rifle and then slowly got up towards her. A grin happily on his face, he looked like he was enjoying this. Then again, so was she. "Miss Krux, you know I only aim to please." Then he made a slightly exaggerated bow, which made her laugh. Roxton took the glass from her hands and took her face into his hands. "You know, we never did get to finish that dance."  
  
"As I remember, we had a lot of time to finish, if only a certain Lord hadn't decided he suddenly didn't know how to dance."  
  
Roxton pulled her into her arms and whispered to her, his mouth inches away from hers, "Well then, why doesn't this Lord show you exactly what he can do."  
  
Marguerite tilted her head up expectantly when suddenly the lift started to climb up to the tree house. Roxton pulled himself away, long enough to grab the guns and situate himself with a clear view of the door. No one should be coming in today, Challenger and Malone where out looking for more samples for Challenger lab and Veronica was still out looking for her parents.  
  
Marguerite heard laughter coming from the opening and suddenly Veronica's voice was heard. She put her hand on Roxton's arm, but he had obviously heard it too, for he was lowering his gun, and starting to put it away.  
  
The lift stopped and Veronica came out. Then two people followed her. They walked over to where the couple stood with questioning looks on their face. Veronica wasn't one to bring home strangers. Plus she should be out there looking for her parents. Unless, the truth suddenly dawned on Marguerite and she made a quick glance to where the Layton family portrait was hung.  
  
"Marguerite, Roxton, I would like you to meet, my parents. Daddy, Mom, I would like you to meet Marguerite Krux and Lord John Roxton." Marguerite and Roxton stood there planted to the floor for a second not believing what they were seeing. These were the parents that Veronica had been searching for almost 13 years.  
  
In an uncharacteristic movement, Marguerite stepped up to Veronica and wrapped her arms around the younger woman. "I'm so happy for you. I know how long you have been searching for them." Marguerite stepped back and wiped a small tear from her eyes, and then watched as Roxton went up and repeated the same gesture.  
  
All five people stood around for a minute just enjoying the moment of a reunited family when Marguerite looked at them and suddenly realized how tired they must be. "Why don't you go sit down, Roxton and I can prepare something for supper." Roxton looked at her dubiously, knowing her reputation in the kitchen, but didn't argue.  
  
Veronica looked grateful and led her parents to the balcony. Marguerite sighed as she heard the sounds of happy laughter floating her way and briefly thought if that would happen if she ever found her parents. Would they even be alive for that matter?  
  
"Okay, what are you doing Marguerite?"  
  
Marguerite was startled that Roxton had walked up behind her without her noticing. She quickly wiped away the tears that had once again started to flow down her face. 'Pull yourself together,' Marguerite thought to herself.  
  
"Oh nothing. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Dinner, giving them time alone together. You usually do anything to get away from doing chores. Not that I mind making it together, but this isn't you. This is about your parents too, isn't it?"  
  
Marguerite knew that Roxton had hit the nail right on, but she didn't want to admit it. She couldn't admit to him that see Veronica achieve her dream, had made her want to fight harder for hers. She couldn't admit to him that she wanted to desperately have that moment of serenity that see had seen on the younger women's face. That feeling when all your demons just disappear.  
  
Roxton unexpectedly took her into her arms, and whispered into her ear, "We will find them. Whatever it takes we will find them." He held her for a minute, before letting her go gently. He quickly walked to the kitchen to get rid of his rifle and guns, before he started to make dinner. Marguerite just stood there totally unnerved. Had Roxton gotten to know her so well that he could find out what was bothering her and find a way to soothe her in a matter of minutes?  
  
Her mind suddenly wandered to where she heard Veronica say her and Roxton's names. Not surprising considering they had been the one welcome the Layton's into what had once being their home. Still, she felt like she wanted to find out what they were talking about and she momentarily went closer to the balcony.  
  
"...Marguerite was acting a little odd today. She doesn't normally open up to people that fast." She heard Veronica say.  
  
"My dear, from what you told me, I wouldn't be surprised. It doesn't sound like Miss Krux has had an easy life. I wouldn't be surprised if normally she would have been suspicion of us."  
  
"Sweetheart, I'm sure everything will be alright. Plus it looks like she had a certain Lord to look over her."  
  
"That's for sure..." Veronica continued to tell some of the antics that the couple had gotten into while on the Plateau.  
  
Marguerite walked away feeling a little better, but still a little disturbed that someone saw through her and Roxton so well. Normally she kept her feeling under wraps better, but there was just something about the jaded Lord, that made her feel wanted and safe.  
  
She shook off the momentary uneasy that had settled around her and walked off to find Roxton and get the meal started.  
  
TBC  
  
I have the first 4 parts written, just waiting for feedback to post the next ones. *hint.hint* Email me at Sabrina_Fairchild@lycos.com Thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2

A Path To The Moon  
  
1  
  
2 Part 2  
  
Disclaimer: See Part 1  
  
Spoilers: See Part 1 (All or Nothing in this part)  
  
Summary: See Part 1  
  
Status: Work In Progress  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, going to clear up a little confusion. I still haven't seen the third season episodes, so I don't know what happened to Veronica's parents.  
  
* Anyone willing to tell me would be much appreciated. Just Email Me. *  
  
Anyways, I started this story right after The Secret, and it's just a piece of my imagination running wild.  
  
Thanks.  
  
********  
  
Marguerite stood and listened as the lift brought up Challenger and Malone. 'They are in for the shock of their lifetimes,' Marguerite thought to herself. The Laytons, finally a complete family, went to greet the new comers. Momentarily abandoning her task of fixing dinner, Marguerite went out and also prepared herself to greet the two men. Roxton put down the knife he was using to cut Raptor meat and briefly washed his hands, then followed her out.  
  
Veronica was grinning ear from ear, and the two older Laytons' looked equally happy. Marguerite suddenly wondered what Veronica had told them about the two men. Surely it had been good. Anyone could see that Veronica and Malone had deep feelings for each other, and Challenger he had always protected the 'family.'  
  
Marguerite felt a hand on her shoulder and briefly took support from Roxton. She knew he wanted to do more than just put his hand on her. She knew he wanted to wrap his arms around her as a way of showing his support, and to give her someone to lean on. But Roxton knew that she would never allow that. Letting herself lean on him would mean showing weakness. So she gently shrugged his hand off and went to stand beside Veronica.  
  
All five watched as the lift came to a slow stop and Challenger and Malone got out. At first they started to go to their rooms to change into clean clothes, but then Malone and Challenger did a double take.  
  
Malone was the first to regain his voice, "Veronica, who is this?"  
  
"Malone, I would like you to meet my parents. Mother, Daddy, I would like you two meet Edward Malone and Professor George Challenger."  
  
Malone and Challenger seemed to take a moment to wrap their minds around what had happened while they were gone, but once they did, they both greeted the two with flourish. Malone then sprung over to Veronica and pulled her into his arms. He picked her up and spun her around happily, causing everyone to start laughing.  
  
"I knew you would find them!" He yelled.  
  
"Put me down!" She laughed.  
  
Malone did with a wide grin still on his face. "This calls for a celebration."  
  
"Already ahead of you there, Malone." Marguerite called out. "Roxton cooked fresh raptor meat, and I made dessert."  
  
"You made dessert?" Malone looked doubtful.  
  
"Yes, I made dessert, and you are going to enjoy every last bit."  
  
With that, everyone started laughing again. Marguerite feigned hurt feelings, but then joined in. She was one two high spirits to let words bring her down, and she intended to stay that way. She quickly shooed everyone into the dinning room, while Roxton got the food from the kitchen. She sat the Laytons at the head of the table with Veronica right next to them. She then just let everyone one else sit down where they wanted to and went to help Roxton with the food.  
  
Tonight's dinner consisted of just what she told everyone, raptor meat, some fresh vegetables, and fruits. What no one knew was dessert. She had even shut Roxton out of the kitchen while she had made it, and he had teased her mercilessly because of it. For some reason, no one believed she could make a decent dish. She snuck around back to where she had hidden it and took a quick peak before she decided that it was still hot. She quickly picked it up and carried it back into the kitchen.  
  
"There is that secretive dessert. Why won't you let me in?"  
  
Marguerite just grinned and shook her head. "Not a chance Lord Roxton. This time, I'm going to have the upper hand."  
  
"Well, when everyone gets sick, they will only have you to blame."  
  
"And if that happens, which it won't, I will take full responsibility."  
  
Marguerite tucked the dessert under her arms and walked out, leaving Roxton to get the meat and vegetables. The dinning room was already full of talk. Veronica and Malone where talking about what she was going to do now that her parents were here. Challenger was asking the Laytons' about all they had seen during their time on the plateau. Everything was right on the Lost World.  
  
She walked quickly to the table and put down the dessert. Malone looked up at her and reached out to uncover what she had made, but she swatted his hand away with an amused look.  
  
"Now Malone, you know it's vegetables before dessert."  
  
"Speaking of vegetables, here it the rest of the meal." Roxton put down the plates on the table and sat down.  
  
"Well everyone, enjoy." Marguerite said.  
  
For a couple minutes, the laughter and talking died down as the group started to eat. Appreciative murmurs popped up here and then causing Marguerite to smile.  
  
"What caused your good mood?" Roxton whispered to her.  
  
"This. This moment of tranquility, of peaceful domesticity. It almost feels as if..."  
  
"As if this were your family?"  
  
Marguerite hung her head for a second. "Yes."  
  
"We are, and we will always be."  
  
Marguerite looked at him suddenly, looking for any sign of deception, but Roxton had already turned his head to start talking with Malone. She continued to eat until everyone was done.  
  
"Well Marguerite, I think everyone is ready for dessert."  
  
"Really, well then..."  
  
Marguerite uncovered a blueberry pie. Or at least the closest to blueberries that were on the plateau.  
  
"Where did you find the berries?" Malone asked, eyes sparkling with anticipation.  
  
"That's going to be my little secret."  
  
"More like one of your many." The room laughed with Roxton's comment, leaving the Laytons' to look at Veronica questionably.  
  
Marguerite started to serve out the pie, and watched as each person took a bit out of it. Each displayed the same reaction. Shock. One by one they looked up at her questionably. Roxton finally voiced the question everyone's eyes were asking.  
  
"When did you learn to bake?"  
  
"Well you think the convents would have thought be something."  
  
"Besides drinking and languages you mean." Malone added.  
  
To everyone's surprise, Marguerite laughed. "Well I had to do something when everyone was off during the holidays." Marguerite suddenly realized what she said and tried to cover it with a flippant remark. "Did you really think I would poison you all? Really, such little faith you have in me."  
  
"Well this was simply delicious." Mrs. Layton said.  
  
"Yes very." Her husband added.  
  
"Thank you very much. So glad someone appreciates my hard work." With that Marguerite got up and started to clean the table. But Challenger stopped her.  
  
"Marguerite, you and Roxton cooked, it is the least I can do to clean up."  
  
"Why thank you Challenger." Marguerite turned to everyone. "Well, I guess I'm going to be on the balcony." She turned again and walked towards the balcony and sat down, before anyone could say anything else.  
  
Marguerite heard someone walk up behind her and waited till the person was across the balcony before she said anything.  
  
"Mrs. Layton, why are you out here?" Marguerite suddenly heard what she sounded like and quickly corrected herself. "I mean, why aren't you inside with Veronica. You must have a lot to talk about."  
  
"Just hoping to talk with the only other woman here."  
  
Marguerite laughed. "Well I can't see why not. Anything in particular, you would like to talk about?"  
  
"Well first of all, you can call me Abigail. I don't think we need the formality now."  
  
"All right... Abigail."  
  
"Good, now that we got that out of the way, it seems that while I heard a lot about you at dinner today, I never really got to talk to you."  
  
"Really, well I wouldn't believe everything you hear." Marguerite chuckled and thought about what impressions the other explorers had made about her. With her luck, probably not the best. "Well what did you want to hear?"  
  
"I would guess why you came to the plateau. Veronica told me it was for money, but I couldn't figure out why here. There were plenty of less dangerous places where you could go."  
  
Marguerite thought for a second. What was it with these people and knowing how she worked and felt. "With Lord Roxton at the head, who could resist." She said sarcastically. But once the words were out of her mouth, she wondered how true the statement actually was.  
  
Abigail looked at her with disapproval. Marguerite couldn't figure out if that was because of the statement itself, or because the statement was made up. A momentary flicker of sadness flickered through her, causing her to be startled. This was the first time since Summerlee and before him, Marguerite actually felt guilty.  
  
"Actually I don't really know." Not a total lie, but not the whole truth.  
  
"Well for whatever reason you picked and came to the Plateau, I'm glad."  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
"Veronica said you got them out of a lot of close calls."  
  
"I got them into even more."  
  
Abigail laughed, "She told me that too. But just between you and me, I think that Veronica really likes you."  
  
Marguerite suddenly grinned. "Thank you." She whispered, and watched as Mrs. Layton or Abigail, as she had told her to call her, walked away.  
  
  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

A Path To The Moon  
  
Part 3  
  
Disclaimer: See Part 1  
  
Spoilers: See Part 1 (All or Nothing in this part)  
  
Summary: See Part 1  
  
Status: Work In Progress  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this one took so long. I just had to independent studies assigned, and it took me a little while to do them, but anyways there done, so now I can upload the next chapter.  
  
The 4th chapter might take a little while though, because I'm going into exams. Yuck. Anyways enjoy.  
  
********  
  
Things in the treehouse had slowly returned to normal. Or at least as normal as things got on the Plateau. Life had adjusted well around the old members of the family and Marguerite certainly couldn't complain about the improvement in the food. For the first time since Summerlee had left them, she was enjoying meals again.  
  
Marguerite turned and saw Veronica and her parents come around from the next room. They were laughing and talking, making up for old time that they had sadly lost. At least they were back together, Marguerite thought sadly. She bitterly wondered where her parents were and if they even cared for her. The gloom that settled over her was quick and thorough until Marguerite shook it off her.  
  
She walked over to Veronica and her parents just as Malone, Challenger and Roxton walked into the room. Her family. All together for as long as she would have it. Nothing would take these people away from her if she could have it.  
  
"How about a pick-nick?" Marguerite suddenly said, causing everyone to turn around and stare at her. She briefly felt embaressed, but quickly covered it. "Or not. I just thought that we could spend some time outside. We haven't done much exploring lately, and I figured a day outside would do us all some good."  
  
"That is a good idea, dear." Abigail said to her.  
  
"Yes quite. I think we could all do with some exercise and fresh air." Challenger looked thoughtful, and Marguerite held back a laugh. The man was probably going to use this opportunity to find a new speciment to study. Figures.  
  
"Just let me get some food together and we can go." Abigail offered.  
  
Marguerite couldn't help but smile. This was wonderful, not only was the meal going to be delightful now that Abigail was heading the food team, but everyone seemed thoroughly pleased with her suggestion.  
  
"I'll just go get the rifles." Roxton chimed in.  
  
Marguerite frowned for a second, the truth of where they were again coming back. If they were just going on a normal pick-nick they wouldn't need rifles, but being on the Plateau a rifle was a must. You never knew who you would run into out in the wild.  
  
They all went there separate ways as they gathered the items necessary. Challenger got his scientific equipment, Malone got his journals, the Laytons' got the food and Roxton got the weapons. Marguerite headed for her room and pulled out the locket. She opened it briefly and read the inscription. "To our daughter, forever in our hearts." She held the locket to her chest quietly and let a single tear fall down her face. "Wherever you are, I hope you are proud of me." She clasped the locket around her neck and stood quietly for a second.  
  
"Marguerite, are you coming?" Roxton's voice called to her from the living room.  
  
"I'm coming." She called back softly, not even sure if Roxton had heard her.  
  
Marguerite gave herself a second to compose herself and then walked out of her room. She looked around the room and almost laughed. Yes this was definitely her home, and her family.  
  
  
  
After an hour of walking, the group finally got to the site they were looking for. The Layton's spread out a blanket while the younger explorers wandered around the clearing. Marguerite once again was amazed by how such a beautiful place could be in the mist of something so dangerous.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Roxton asked from behind her.  
  
"Wouldn't you want to know." Marguerite teased him.  
  
"And what would it take to get the information from you, my dear."  
  
Marguerite slowly turned to face him and smiled. "Well, I could think of one thing."  
  
Roxton walked closer to her. "Really, and what could that possibly be."  
  
"Well..."  
  
Roxton continued to walk closer to her, until he was inches away. Slowly he lowered his mouth to hers until she could feel the feathered touch of his lips. "I think this could be just the thing." He quietly whispered to her.  
  
Marguerite started to feel her heart speed up, and knew that she wasn't going to pull away.  
  
"Ah Hum..." A gentle couch was heard behind them, causing the two explorers to look up. There standing before them was Thomas Layton, and Marguerite almost felt a blush come to her cheeks.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but I think that it's time to eat."  
  
Marguerite, Roxton and Thomas turned around and started to walk back towards the pick-nickers. Veronica and Malone were on the corner of the blanket intent on their conversation. Marguerite wondered for a second which conversation that was judging by the flush on Veronica's face.  
  
Abigail Layton gestured to the plentiful feast before them and quickly smiled. "Dig in."  
  
Marguerite took a piece of bread and gently bit it off. She listened half heartedly to the conversation as Challenger talked about all the plants and animal life forms around them. Thomas contributed naming some of the plants that Challenger couldn't (which wasn't many) and commented on some of the newer growth he had seen around the plateau.  
  
"Remind me never to let them talk science again." Abigail whispered into her ear.  
  
Marguerite laughed briefly, causing the locket to come into plain view. She gently rub it, causing Abigail to look at it. The adventuress saw the quick double take that Mrs. Layton did on her locket and looked down. The Locket wasn't the most glamorous piece of jewellery she own, and she wondered what caused the re-examination.  
  
Marguerite returned her gaze to the rest of the group and saw that many were finishing up. She quickly got up and everyone looked at her. "Sorry, but I think I need to get back, I'm getting tired." It wasn't a total lie, but in reality it was more the examination of her locket, then actual fatigue that made her want to get away.  
  
"Wait for me, Marguerite. You know it's not safe to walk back alone."  
  
Marguerite almost balked at the offered assistance, admittedly planning to claim that she was fine on her own, but in the end she let it go. "Fine."  
  
"Great, just give me a second." Roxton was up in minutes and walking back with her.  
  
"What's wrong Marguerite?" He finally said after a couple minute's a silence.  
  
"Nothing is wrong."  
  
"You've been silent for the last half hour. Admit it, something is on your mind."  
  
"Nothing is on my mind." Marguerite started to unconsciously fiddle with the locket, something that didn't go amiss by Roxton.  
  
"Well when your ready to tell me, we can talk."  
  
The two explorers went the rest of the way back to the treehouse in silence. Once Marguerite got to the treehouse she went straight to her bedroom and closed the door. She took off the locket and put it by her bed. Then quietly climbing into her bed. Marguerite turned and looked at her locket. Something was wrong, and she just couldn't put her finger on it. The Locket was the last thing she saw as Marguerite slowly fell asleep.  
  
  
  
The next morning, Marguerite woke up to the sound of laughter. She felt remarkable better. The uncertainty that had plagued her yesterday seemed to fade away, leaving only a vague reason of the meaning. She quickly got dressed and went out. The house was full of laughter, except for the older Layton's who were quietly talking in the corner. Marguerite smiled to all of them and sat down for breakfast.  
  
"Well sleeping beauty has decided to grace us with her presence." Roxton teased her gently. "You slept through all late afternoon and night. Challenger thought that something might of happened to you."  
  
Marguerite laughed quietly. "Don't be over dramatic, Roxton."  
  
"Well Roxton's right dear, we were worried about you." Thomas Layton appeared behind Marguerite suddenly causing herself to jump a little.  
  
"Well as I told Roxton, there was no need to worry."  
  
Suddenly an outraged cry came from behind them. A ghostly Abigail Layton came out of Marguerite's room carry Marguerite's Locket. The adventuress suddenly stood up and the rest of the explorer's followed suit behind her. One by one they all looked at Marguerite, who in turn had become almost as white as the elder woman.  
  
Suddenly the two spoke at once.  
  
"What are you doing with my locket?" Said both Marguerite and Mrs. Layton.  
  
The rest of the room started talking as the two women fell silent.  
  
"Enough." Shout Challenger.  
  
A silence so clear fell around the treehouse. Not even the jungle's animals were loud. It was like the whole Plateau knew something major was happening, and everyone was tuning in for it.  
  
"One at a time, please."  
  
Marguerite was the first to act, and bound across the room. She snatched the locket out of Abigail's hand and clutched it to her chest, as if her heart hung on the chain.  
  
"What are you doing with my locket?" Marguerite snapped.  
  
"Your locket? You little thief! That is my locket."  
  
Marguerite's hand ran out and snapped across the older woman's face. Her face was flushed red, and her insides were raging. "I never! How dare you accuse me of stealing it."  
  
Mrs. Layton held a hand against her cheek. A red mark already was starting to form there. Veronica, Mr. Layton and Ned all moved between Marguerite and Abigail. The other explorer's stood to the side and watched the coming battle.  
  
"I want you out of my house!" Mrs. Layton said steadily and firm.  
  
Marguerite looked around at the other explorers and watched as they all stood back. Some with questioning looks in their eyes. She realized in one terrified moment, that none of the other explorer's had ever seen her with the locket on, or in her possession. She could possibly loose it, if the other's sided with the elder Layton. She clutched the locket firmer in her hand, causing a piece of it to dig into her flesh. Marguerite made up her mind quickly.  
  
"Fine." The word has such a finite sound to it, and echoed through the room.  
  
Marguerite fled to her room and gathered her things quickly. Taking only with her the things necessary. Amusingly the skills that she had developed previously to do this came back to her quickly, letting her efficiently sort through her belongings. All throughout the task, silent tears fell down her face.  
  
When Marguerite came out any signs of sorrow where gone, and Marguerite stepped to the gun rack to get her belt. She felt a hand on her arm, and hesitated.  
  
"Don't do this Marguerite. Just give back the necklace." Roxton eyes implored her to do it.  
  
"Never." She spat in her face.  
  
Marguerite got on the elevator and started to descend from the treehouse, silently saying goodbye to another chapter in her life.  
  
TBC  
  
PS. Reviewing will make me work harder! Hint… Hint… 


	4. Chapter 4

A Path To The Moon Part 4  
  
Disclaimer: See Part 1  
  
Spoilers: See Part 1  
  
Summary: See Part 1  
  
Status: Work In Progress  
  
Repost Note: I made some changes to Marguerite and Roxton's conversation. They are minor and still run with the story, but I think they explain what I was trying to say better. Somehow the previous explanation just wasn't working for me. It seemed to force. Sorry about that.  
  
******** As Marguerite left the tree house, the rest of the occupants in the house stood still. No one truly believed that Marguerite would do it. The rest of the explorers looked around at each other, the unease and uncertainty painted on their faces. No matter what she did, the heiress was part of the family, and did deserve to be thrown out. They had all felt the wrath of her temper at one moment or another, and assumed that her leaving was just another tantrum.  
  
Roxton made a move to the gun rack before someone stopped him. He looked over and Challenger had put a hand on his arm, restricting him movements. "I need to go to her." Roxton said.  
  
"I agree, but give it a second, I believe there is more to this than Marguerite acquiring another necklace."  
  
Roxton and Challenger turned back to look at the older Laytons. Abigail had a nasty mark forming on her cheek, but her vision was turned inward, as if she was trying to remember something.  
  
Suddenly, her face went pale and she dashed into the room that the Layton's had recently reclaimed as their bedroom. Sounds of things being moved could be heard, and Abigail muttering under her breath. The others looked at each other, as if wondering whether they should try to offers some help. But something kept them collectively back.  
  
When the older woman came back she held something clutched to her chest. Her face had gone even paler. She held the necklace out for her husband to inspect, and Thomas took it with clear uneasy. Once it was in his hands, the same pale and sad look came over his face. He looked back at his wife, as if to confirm what they both knew.  
  
"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Roxton said impatiently.  
  
"I'm afraid I have made a huge mistake." Abigail said quietly. Her eyes started to mist with tears, and Roxton softened his voice.  
  
"Then, tell us, please. Marguerite is out in the middle of the jungle."  
  
That seemed to bring Abigail and Thomas to their senses and they quickly looked at each other alarmed.  
  
"You have to get to her, and give her this. Tell her when she gets back, I will explain everything."  
  
Roxton looked unsurely at the rest of the people in the tree house, but did as told. He got his rifle and gun holster, and made his way to the elevator.  
  
"Please bring her back." This was the first time that Roxton had heard Thomas speak up since the whole fiasco had begun, and Roxton couldn't miss the choked sound of this voice, or the haunted look in the older mans eyes. Roxton simply nodded and headed down.  
  
****  
  
Marguerite trudged through the jungle, tears spilling down her cheeks. As soon as she had been out of site from the tree house, her damn emotions had decided to gang up on her again. But instead of fighting what she knew was useless, she just let them came.  
  
Marguerite spotted a clearing, and started to make her way towards it. She came up to a little waterfall, and suddenly was plagued with memories of the countless times her 'family' had come here for a day of relaxation. Veronica had one day told them to pack a pick nick, and they had all headed out here. She had of course scoffed at the place, but inwardly marvelled at the simple beauty the place had presented.  
  
Another memory over came her, as Marguerite saw Roxton and herself sitting beside the river. They had just come back from an expedition into the jungle to get food, and she had been tired. They had stopped beside the river, and Roxton had dumped the Raptor meat a couple feet away, so she wouldn't have to smell it. She had smiled and thanked him, while he had said some comment about 'anything for milady.'  
  
Marguerite smiled, and then frowned when she realized that once again her past had made her give up the only good part of her present. She gently fingered the locket attached to her throat and sighed. She could have given it to Abigail and then explained things when everything calmed down. She pushed that thought down right away; she didn't have to give up her only connection to her parents. And Abigail Layton was a fool for making her think that she had to.  
  
Marguerite dipped her hands into the river and felt the coolness of the water rushing over them. She quickly splashed water over her arms to get the heat away, and then splashed her face. Drying herself off with the edge of her skirt, Marguerite tried to think about what she was going to do. She couldn't just wander the jungle indefinitely. That was one sure way to get you killed on the plateau. But she couldn't turn around and return to the tree house. They would not see her come back begging. Marguerite heard a branch snap behind her and whirled around to face her attacker. Only when she turned around it was only Roxton.  
  
"I'm not coming back." She said.  
  
"Abigail and Thomas asked me to come get you."  
  
"Why, so they can accuse me of stealing the necklace again, and have the rest of you gang up and take it from me?"  
  
"No, they want to explain things to you. And besides, I would never betray you."  
  
"No. Betrayal implies an act. You just stood there. And as for the Laytons I have nothing to say to them."  
  
"Don't you want to go home Marguerite?"  
  
Marguerite's shoulders slumped for a second, then were back up as if nothing had happened at all, but her voice had taken on a wishful feeling.  
  
"You know when I was younger and in the convents, I wanted to go home. I mean really go home, with a mother, father and siblings. During vacations when everyone else had gone home, I would sit and stare out a window in my room. The one good thing about my room at the convent was I always had a clear view of the moon. Some nights it was almost as if I could reach up and touch it. Other nights it felt like I had to been there, that if I only found a path there I would be able to fill this emptiness I had." Marguerite stopped and sighed for a second. "I even made up elaborate theories about what awaited me at the end of my journey, a mystical castle maybe, heaven knows we have found enough here."  
  
Roxton chuckled quietly thinking of how Marguerite had acted as a child. But he quickly got serious at the sad look that had taken over her face.  
  
"Since then I have grown, and I know how outrageous that sounds, but when I came to the plateau, one of the first thoughts I had was that I had finally done it. Maybe that was why I was so uncooperative at the beginning, I didn't want to loose this."  
  
Roxton decided to cut in there. "But you haven't-"  
  
"But you see, I have. The one thing that was always constant in my dreams was a loving family, and today proved that my 'family' doesn't believer or trust me. I finally got to the moon, only to find that it was just an illusion. If I go back, I don't think I can take the heartbreak again next time."  
  
Roxton decided to cut off her argument quickly and finally. He went and wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her gently, proving all her love for her. He felt her go stiff, and then relax into him. He then gently let her go and held her so their foreheads were still touching.  
  
"Marguerite, I can promise to be here for you always, but I can't promise anything about the others. I can just tell you what I know. When I left, everyone was very worried about you, and the Laytons desperately wanted to you back."  
  
"Desperately?"  
  
"Yes, why do you think I was ran out of the tree house?" He joked, but stopped when he saw her face. "Marguerite, everyone wants you back." He suddenly realized that he had forgot to give her the necklace.  
  
"And Abigail gave this to me. Said that once you were back, that she would explain everything." Roxton pulled out the necklace and handed it to Marguerite.  
  
Once the locket was in her hands, Marguerite's face turned white, and her hands started shaking. She opened it and Roxton watched her carefully as she read it. Marguerite looked up at him, and the locket slipped from her fingers onto the ground.  
  
"What is it?" Roxton asked.  
  
Marguerite quickly unclipped the necklace around her own neck, and with shaking hands picked up the one on the ground. She opened both and handed them to Roxton. Roxton looked unsurely at her and then read one, then the other. He looked up suddenly at Marguerite, only to find her already at the river packing up her things. She finished and then came back to stand beside him.  
  
"We have to go now." The look on her face, made wonder if her sudden turn of heart about the tree house was made out of anger, or desperation, but either way, Roxton agreed and motioned that he would follow her.  
  
TBC 


	5. Chapter 5

A Path To The Moon Part 5  
  
Disclaimer: See Part 1  
  
Spoilers: See Part 1  
  
Summary: See Part 1  
  
Status: Work In Progress  
  
Author's Note: Well I never thought it would happen, but this story is heading to an end, and I'm going to miss it. After this chapter is the epilogue, but I really don't know when that will come out. It could be soon, but it could end up waiting till the beginning of August. Sorry.  
  
I hope you enjoyed this. I really enjoyed writing this story.  
  
********  
  
Marguerite mind churned with unanswered questions as she and Roxton raced back to the treehouse. Some things were starting to add up for the heiress, but once she got one part of the puzzle figured out, another piece fell apart. Trying to order her mind was doing no good also. There was just too many confusing emotions swirling around for her to thing clearly; something that was annoying her to no end.  
  
"Have you any clue as to what is going on?" Roxton shouted from behind her.  
  
Marguerite stayed silent for a second, trying to way her options. Should she tell him she didn't have a clue, or feed him another lie. Hell, he expected another lie. That was her decided factor. "I really don't know."  
  
Roxton stopped suddenly. So suddenly that it took Marguerite a second to realize what he had done and stop to.  
  
"And that makes you worried, doesn't it."  
  
Marguerite groaned inwardly. It was bloody unfair that he knew her so well. All her life, she had kept people at bay, especially after Adrienne. She had managed three husbands with none of them knowing her any better than the common acquaintance. Oh, they thought they knew her, but each marriage came with it's own 'mask', and like masks they could so easily hide the real motives driving her.  
  
Yet, in three insanely horrifying and wonderful years, Lord John Roxton had managed to weasel his way into her very soul, and that did terrify her.  
  
"Yes, it does."  
  
Roxton took a long look at her, and then silently ushered onward.  
  
*************  
  
As Marguerite looked up at the treehouse, all her previous worries came rushing back at her. The force of her uncertainty made her take a step back, right into Roxton's body. She quickly whipped around with a caustic comment on her lips, but Roxton silenced her with one look. Suddenly Marguerite felt all his compassion; love and care come down upon her, and her body visibly relaxed. She could do this, as long as he was by her side.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Marguerite stepped onto the elevator and waited for Roxton to board also. Once he was on she reached toward the lever to start the elevator but her hand hesitated, hovering right above it.  
  
"I'm right behind you Marguerite. Whatever happens we will face this together." Roxton placed a kiss on her brow and then place his hand on top of her. Together then started the elevator up.  
  
As the elevator climbed, a knot started to build in Marguerite's stomach. The puzzle that had eluded her before was finally starting to come into place, but she wasn't sure if she should rejoice or hide from the results. The ride abruptly stopped, forcing her mind on the events at hand.  
  
The two elder Laytons stood before the elevator, their faces portraying almost as much nervousness as her probably did. Marguerite felt a gentle push on the small of her back and suddenly she was out of the elevator and into the arms of Abigail and Thomas Layton.  
  
As tears fell upon her face, Marguerite realized that the older woman was crying. "I'm so sorry, my darling. I'm so sorry!"  
  
Marguerite stepped out of the embrace and realized that her fears and dare she say -hopes- were being realized.  
  
"We never meant to leave you behind, but we thought we would be back." Abigail started to babble and her husband silenced her.  
  
"I think it's time that we all sat down and talked."  
  
Marguerite thought about it for a second. "Only if the rest can sit with us." I need there support, Marguerite finished to only herself.  
  
Thomas smiled, "We wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
For the first time in what seemed like ages all members of the treehouse sat down around the table. Veronica and Malone sat next to each other, while Marguerite and Roxton sat together their hands intertwined under the table. The Laytons took the seats directly opposite Marguerite and Challenger took the head of the table.  
  
They all looked at each other, wondering who was going to start. Abigail looked at Thomas and then opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"As you know, when our expedition left for the plateau I was pregnant with Veronica. Of course Thomas didn't know that until we got here or he would never have let me go along." Abigail looked at her husband and smiled. Thomas returned the smile lovingly. "What you didn't know was that we left another child behind."  
  
Veronica suddenly looked up in surprise and started to comment when Malone took her hand and stopped her.  
  
"We didn't want to do it, but we figured that the jungle was no place for a baby and we didn't think we would be gone for more than a year. We left our daughter with my long-time friend thinking that she would be safe. I left her a necklace that I was planning on giving her when she was older. The same necklace that you are now wearing Marguerite."  
  
Marguerite stiffened, and Roxton's arm immediately came up around her ready to support her.  
  
"So you see Marguerite, your parents loved you and never meant to abandon you. We never meant to abandon you. It was this damn plateau! What I can't figure out is why you ended up in convents."  
  
Marguerite suddenly felt drained, all these years of searching. All the years of heartbreak, and her answer were finally in front of her. She opened her mouth to speak but then closed it again. She didn't know what to say. All the emotions in her welled up at once and threatened to spill over and for the first time in a long time Marguerite Krux - correction Marguerite Layton was speechless.  
  
Then she looked up and saw the love that shone through the Laytons face, her parents face. She looked around the table and saw happiness and love reflected back at her. Even Veronica, who she hadn't got along with until recently looked at her with love.  
  
Suddenly she realized her reaction to incidents lately, the happiness at Veronica's success at finding her parents. Her feeling of family whenever she was with the Layton's and her intense feeling of betrayal and loss when Abigail had accused her of stealing the necklace.  
  
The Necklace! Suddenly she remembered the two precious connections to her past in the pocket of her skirt and she pulled them out. Marguerite stared at them long and hard. The two identical necklaces had started this, without them she would never have found out the truth about who she was. She carefully gave one back to her mother and with long practiced ease slipped the other around her neck.  
  
"Somehow I already knew. I know that sounds odd, but it's true. When you first arrived I started having these intense emotions whenever you were around and I couldn't explain it. Mostly I felt safe when you were around, and I haven't felt safe around strangers... ever."  
  
Her parents looked at her lovingly again and Marguerite turned to Veronica.  
  
"So I guess that all the original hostility between us could be written off as sibling rivalry?" Marguerite put out hesitantly.  
  
Veronica reached over and placed her older sister's hand in her own. "Well, I figure we have about 20 years to cover, so I guess the first two could start to make up for it."  
  
"Just don't think this lets you borrow my clothes." Marguerite laughingly said.  
  
"I would never think of it."  
  
Challenger suddenly cleared his throat. "I've been thinking about your question, Abigail."  
  
"Yes, George?"  
  
"You asked how Marguerite ended up in convents. I seem to remember seeing an article about a wealthy family being caught in a scandal, something about a large theft. The only daughter was being put into protection, but the location of her whereabouts wasn't being given; for her protection I'm sure. It would co-inside with the time that you left; I seem to remember it was a couple years afterwards."  
  
Thomas looked shocked. "Jonathan involved in a scandal? I don't believe it."  
  
Suddenly Marguerite looked up. "Abi- Mom," Marguerite smiled "why did you go to the plateau."  
  
Thomas looked down for a second. "A man name Xan approached us and offered to fund the expedition in turn for something he called an Ouroborous. Mind you we never found the blasted thing."  
  
Marguerite turned face turned white, causing everyone who remembered the Callum incident to pale also. But just as fast as her faced had paled, anger flushed her face red. "I suddenly understand."  
  
Everyone around the table looked at Marguerite, but Roxton noticed that she was talking to herself more than the others.  
  
"When Xan approached me with the Ouroborous deal I thought he was nuts. Then when he told me he had my birth certificate I could understand how he had got his hand on it. I had been looking for it for years and then suddenly it falls into my lap. How could I be so naïve?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Abigail spoke up, ending Marguerite's ramblings.  
  
"You were sure Jonathan was trustworthy?"  
  
"With every ounce of my being."  
  
"Yet, shortly after you leaving they get caught in a scandal so devious that their only daughter get sent into hiding. For her own protection of course."  
  
The light started to dawn on the faces around her. "It was all Xan's doing." She said both miserably and bitterly. "He needed a pawn, insurance in case something went wrong with his first expedition. And who better than the daughter of leading expedition."  
  
Abigail got up suddenly and circled around the table stopping at the chair of her oldest daughter. She gently eased Marguerite up and wrapped her arms around her. "I am so sorry darling."  
  
Marguerite hesitantly wrapped her arms around her mother and buried her face into her mother's neck. It smelt familiar but Marguerite could place it exactly. She lifted her head and look at her mother's face. "It isn't your fault."  
  
Thomas came around the table and wrapped his arms around his wife and daughter. Marguerite sifted a bit until she was comfortable in between her two parents. She breathed deeply and then allowed herself to relax. She had done it; she had finally found her parents.  
  
Veronica came around their parents released Marguerite so her sister could hug her. Once thoroughly hugged, Marguerite went back to Roxton and he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Surprising even herself, Marguerite did not shift out of his hold and instead relaxed into his embrace. She allowed herself to believe that everything would work out perfectly, including her dreams of a future with Roxton. "You know, I never did apologize for not believing you." Roxton said.  
  
Marguerite turned around, startled. She couldn't believe she had forgotten, but that was exactly what had happened. With all the excitement of finding her parents, she had completely forgotten their betrayal. She couldn't decide if that was good or bad.  
  
"So I'm saying it now. Marguerite Layton, will you forgive me?" Roxton looked so grave that Marguerite could help but laugh.  
  
"I don't know, should I?"  
  
"Marguerite!"  
  
Marguerite laughed a little harder. "It's odd. Normally I wouldn't forgive this at all, but I can't seem to keep a grudge." Marguerite laughed then turned serious. "But if you ever do it again, I will disappear so fast your head will spin."  
  
Roxton place a gentle kiss on her lips and wished, "I promise."  
  
************  
  
TBC  
  
Actually I just have the epilogue next. Everything is ending... tear. 


	6. Chapter 6

A Path To The Moon Part 6  
  
Disclaimer: See Part 1  
  
Spoilers: See Part 1  
  
Summary: See Part 1  
  
Status: Work In Progress  
  
Author's Note: Well, here is the end of this story. Took almost two months to write. probably would have been sooner if FF.Net hadn't acted up. but oh well. I really enjoyed writing this, and I was so please to see how many people kept reading this and actually liked it. I hear its pretty far from what happened in the show. Could we call it an AU now?? LOL.  
  
Anyway, I would love to get feedback and see what you think of this story. Email me at Sabrina_Fairchild@Lycos.com. I'm going to put that reminder at the bottom so you remember. hint. hint.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
********  
  
On the balcony of the treehouse, high above the floor of the Plateau, Marguerite Layton stared at the moon. It was something she hadn't done in years, yet it felt both familiar and safe. She turned around and looked at her family. Everyone was quietly going about there business. Veronica and Malone sat curled up, having just announced their plans to marry the following year. Veronica had shyly admitted that now that her parents were found she could relax enough to devote herself to other things. Marguerite smiled at her sister, feeling so grateful that she had found someone to love dearly, and so quickly. Roxton was once again cleaning his guns, but with the uncanny intuition he seemed to have, he looked up and smiled at her just as she was about to turn away. Abigail, her mother, was seated filling in another of her scientific journals. The only one Marguerite couldn't see was Thomas, her father and George Challenger. A smile turned up her lips as she figured they had barricaded their selves in the lab and were busy making a mess.  
  
The young adventuress heard footsteps behind her and waited to see where they would go. The footsteps kept coming closer and Marguerite felt arms wrap around her and a kiss being placed on the top of her head. She turned around expecting to see Roxton but came face to face with her father.  
  
"Daddy..." The word slipped out of her mouth causing a bigger surprise for father and daughter.  
  
"You haven't called me that since you were two." Thomas smiled the smile of a proud father.  
  
Marguerite basked in the smile for a second, letting it's warm flow over her. This was how she always wished it would be. Her dreams of family had come true, even more now, but she realized that Roxton was right and the Challenger Expedition had been her family long before she had found her parents.  
  
Marguerite finally spoke after a second. "Well then, I think it's definitely time to reclaim that tradition."  
  
"My darling, you can call me anything you want. I am just glad to have you and your sister back. You don't know how much your mother and I regret not seeing you two grow up."  
  
"Shush... none of that now. All of that is in the past."  
  
Marguerite and her father passed in a moment in silence, both remembering the past and thinking about the future.  
  
"So, now that Veronica is getting married, what about you and Roxton."  
  
"Daddy!" Marguerite exclaimed and turned around quickly to make sure the object of their discussion hadn't heard.  
  
Thomas chuckled for a second and then returned to just smiling, still looking for an answer to his question.  
  
"I really don't know." Marguerite shrugged.  
  
"Surely you have an idea. I for one know he loves you." Thomas smiled, and Marguerite could swear he was hearing wedding bells and the squeal of grandchildren.  
  
"Now, don't get any ideas, Daddy."  
  
"I would never dream of it."  
  
"Sure you wouldn't." Marguerite smiled, but let the topic drop. She savoured the silence for a second again, and then brought up a subject that had been bothering her for a couple weeks.  
  
"Daddy, where were you and Mom for the last couple years?"  
  
Thomas' smile faltered, and his eyes acquired a haunted and sad glaze. For a second Marguerite thought he was going to lie to her, then his smile returned but his eyes remained sad causing an odd expression on his face. "Things were easy those first years. You mother and I had lost the entire of our expedition and was lost in the middle of the jungle. At first we were travelling from village to village, but then your mother had Veronica and we realized we had to stay in one place; the nomadic life was not suited for a baby."  
  
"But we didn't have any supplies. All our supplies had been lost during the first ape-men raid that killed the rest of our expedition. We found a sympathetic village and started to do some training, then got scientific knowledge and we got supplies to make this treehouse. This trade continued for years until the villages started to ask for too much."  
  
"You mother and I had a nasty fight a couple days before... Anyway, the village had finally asked for the knowledge of gunpowder. You mother saw the potential danger in giving them the powder. We had already showed them how to make weapons, but this would vastly change the balance of power in the area. I, of course was only thinking of helping my family. Then I started to think about it. The day we... disappeared, your mother and I were going to turn down the villagers. We brought only knives with us, we didn't want to rub salt into their wounds, but we had to protect ourselves encase they didn't except our decision."  
  
Marguerite must have shown some confusion on her face because Thomas stopped and looked at her for a second. "Veronica told us you were going to gather more scientific data."  
  
Thomas looked thoughtful then started to speak again. "We never told her the real reason for our trips. She believed that we were out searching the Plateau."  
  
"Well, when we got to the village they didn't like our conclusion. The villagers surrounded us and as hard as I tried the villagers overcame us. We were sold in to slavery." Thomas stopped for a second, and Marguerite could tell her father was thinking about those bleak times. Then he reached out and gently touched her cheek. "It was hard, but the idea of seeing you and your sister again kept us alive. A month ago your sister found us. You know the rest."  
  
Marguerite sat quietly wondering if her sister had heard the same explanation. Then she got up and went to hug her father. "I'm glad you came back, Daddy."  
  
"Me too, Honey, me too."  
  
Marguerite stepped back for a second then decided to do something she had been flipping back and forth on. "Daddy... I..."  
  
"It's okay, Honey. Say whatever you need to. You always did as a baby."  
  
Marguerite smiled for a second and then tried again. "Daddy... I... Love... You."  
  
Once done, Marguerite could feel a weight lifted of her shoulders. She bit her lip as she turned to look at her father. What she saw would forever remain in her heart. Pure love.  
  
"I love you too, Marguerite. We all love you."  
  
Marguerite crept back into her father arms tucking her face into the crook of his neck and just sighed. Her family, her parents loved her. Everything was going to be just fine.  
  
Fin  
  
I would love to get feedback and see what you think of this story. Email me at Sabrina_Fairchild@Lycos.com. 


End file.
